Normal day life II
by DraNYC
Summary: Continue the story of the first part
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

_2 năm trôi qua kể từ ngày hôm đó_

_Shinichi cuối cùng cũng trở lại làm Shinichi_

_Và vào đại học…_

_Đủ thứ chuyện linh tinh…_

- Shinichi!

- Ran! – Shinichi ngồi bật dậy. Giọng nói của cô bạn mà cậu phải nghe thấy suốt ngày khi còn là Conan, giọng nói chứa đầy lo lắng cho người khác, nó luôn âm vang trong đầu cậu.

Ran bắt đầu bấm chuông. Một bản nhạc vang lên. Thật là lạ khi mà chuông cổng lại là bản "Amazing Grace" – Một bản nhạc khá chậm, nếu không nói là rất chậm (Nhạc cổ điển)

Từ ngày được trở lại hình dáng cũ, Shinichi đã khai thật mọi chuyện. Cậu luôn mường tượng đến cảnh mấy đòn Karate chặt đá của cô bạn đổ lên đầu mình. Nhưng, Ran chỉ nói:

- Vậy là cuối cùng cậu cũng nói thật.

Rồi cô bạn đỏ mặt.

- Nhưng mà sống với tớ suốt như thế, cậu không ngượng à?

- Có chứ! – Shinichi cũng đỏ mặt trả lời – Hôm đầu tiên đó tớ đã định nói rồi, nhưng rồi ông bác hậu đậu bố của cậu ngã dập mặt xuống đường ngay trước mặt tớ.

Hai người yên lặng không nói gì cả. Một lúc sau câu chuyện lại lái sang chủ đề mới.

Là chủ đề này đây – Đại Học.

Đại học Tokyo, một đại học khá danh tiếng. Ba hôm trước cậu đã nhận được giấy báo trúng tuyển và hôm nay vào đại học. Shinichi đi thay quần áo , nướng 2 lát bánh mì, xếp sách và xách cặp ra đường cùng Ran, mồm vẫn còn lát bánh mì ăn dở.

Trên đường đi, Ran quay sang hỏi Shinichi:

- Này?

- Sao vậy?

- Sao cậu trúng tuyển vào đại học được? Cậu bỏ học 2 năm rồi còn gì nữa.

- À – Shinichi mỉm cười – Riêng cái đó thì tớ không nói cho cậu biết được.

Rồi cậu nghĩ thầm "Với một bà chằn ăn thế này thì tốt nhất không nên khai. Hôm nào mình chả vào phòng Ran lúc cô nàng đang nấu cơm để lục sách vở ra học lại."

- Sao không nói được? – Ran lại hỏi, rồi cô nàng lừ mắt – Đừng bảo là hôm nào cậu cũng lục phòng tớ nhé.

- Ai thèm lục phòng của bà chằn. – Shinichi làm bộ mặt giận dỗi.

- Ơ…

Lại yên lặng…

- Vậy cậu nói cho tớ biết Kid là ai đi! – Ran bắt chuyện.

- Sao cơ? – Shinichi ngạc nhiên nhìn cô bạn.

- Kid ấy, chàng ngố. – Ran cười khúc khích, vẻ mặt của cậu bạn đang đi bên cạnh trở nên rất khó tả, cô thì lại thấy khá dễ thương.

- À, chuyện đó thì… Cũng không nói được. Tớ đã hứa là sẽ giữ bí mật rồi – Shinichi quay đi, huýt sáo sau khi tuyên bố một câu "sét đánh" với Ran.

- Vậy cậu làm đồng lõa của Kid hả?

Shinichi nhìn cô bạn với ánh mắt đầu hàng

- Nhiều chuyện không thể nói được đâu Ran ạ.

Ví như chuyện này chẳng hạn. Tin tức dồn dập đổ lên đầu chàng thám tử. Heiji theo bố chuyển lên Tokyo và cũng vào đại học này (Có Heiji là phải có Kazuha rồi) Và rồi cả chàng trộm Kuroba Kaitou nữa.

- Có hai tên này ám vía thì còn lâu mình mới đi chơi cùng Ran được – Cậu vừa nghĩ vừa thở dài.

- Kudou-kun, Ran!

Hai người cùng quay lại khi một giọng nói vô cùng quen thuộc cất lên, chất giọng tinh quái không lẫn vào đâu được của Sonoko.

- Cậu Kudou bỏ học 2 năm mà vẫn vào được đại học, phục quá đi mất. – Sonoko liếc xéo chàng thám tử (Sonoko vẫn chưa biết gì về chuyện teo nhỏ)

Và đó là lý do cô nàng hỏi tiếp câu sau:

- Ơ, nhóc Conan đâu rồi?

Shinichi và Ran nhìn cô bạn "ngây thơ vô số tội" với một cái thở dài.

Ran trả lời cô bạn

- Conan sang Mỹ cùng bố mẹ rồi. Có lẽ em ấy sẽ không về Nhật nữa.

- Vậy thì chắc cậu buồn lắm nhỉ?

- Hơ… hơ – Shinichi cười một điệu nhạt thếch.

**Cổng trường đại học.**

Shinichi lúc liếc đồng hồ, lúc quay đầu ngó quanh. Ran lo lắng nhìn theo.

- Lại gì nữa thế Shinichi?

- À, không có gì – Shinichi gãi đầu – Là tay Hattori, hắn bảo tớ đợi ở đây để… dắt vào trường

- Gì mà giống trẻ con lớp một quá thế? – Ran chớp mắt.

- Heiji lúc nào chả vậy, cậu không biết hả Ran? – Một giọng nữ cất lên. Ran quay lại và mừng rỡ khi thấy ai là người đang đứng trước mặt mình.

- Kazuha-chan! – Ran ôm chầm lấy bạn. Nhưng rồi cũng chẳng vui được bao lâu. Ran nhận thấy Heiji đứng cách Kazuha một khoảng khá xa, ít nhất cũng đến… hơn 1 dặm!

Shinichi chào Kazuha rồi tiến đến chỗ anh bạn "Phi châu"

- Sao thế "Cột nhà cháy"? Lại cãi nhau với Kazuha hả?

- Đừng gọi tớ là cột nhà cháy! – Heiji lườm Shinichi – Mà kể cả có muốn gọi thì cũng để tớ giải thích lý do đã.

Rồi anh chàng cố tình cất giọng khá to.

- Là do bà chằn lửa Kazuha dùng lửa thần của bả thiêu tớ ra tro đấy!

- Kiểu này là cãi nhau to rồi! – Shinichi liếc cu cậu, rồi lại quay qua nhìn Kazuha. Hai người họ đang nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

- Sao thế? Kể cho tớ đi!

Heiji liếc xéo Shinichi.

- Chuyện tớ kể lần nào cậu cũng cười, kể làm gì?

- Thì thôi, lần này tớ hứa sẽ không cười nữa – Shinichi làm bộ mặt nghiêm trang – Lấy danh dự thám tử ra thề đấy!

- Cái bản mặt đáng ghét, tớ thèm vào mà kể.

Nhưng rồi da ngăm cũng thở dài.

- Hôm nay bọn tớ định đi con Harley đến trường. Nhưng đi được nửa đường thì xe chết máy, phải dắt đi sửa, lát chiều về lấy. Bà chằn Kazuha đó lải nhải kêu muộn học, lạc đường, mặc dù tớ đã phải đi lòng vòng cả chục buổi quanh cái thành phố thủ đô này để chắc mình sẽ không bị lạc. Vậy mà cô nương đó… Tớ cáu lên bảo cô nàng im đi, muốn đi thì tự để tiền mua xe mà đi, vậy nên bây giờ nàng… dỗi.

Rồi anh chàng lại quay sang nhìn Shinichi, tính cầu khẩn thì phát hiện ra anh chàng đang bụm miệng cười hi hí.

- A ha ha, biết ngay mà, biết thế này tôi đã chẳng kể cho cậu "Thám tử Sinh viên" Kudou nữa.

Shinichi thôi không cười nữa, nhìn thẳng vào mặt Heiji.

- Cái giọng trù ẻo ấy cậu học ở đâu ra thế? Vừa mới bắt đầu học mà cậu đã rủa cho tôi gặp án rồi hả?

- Hattori này đâu dám – Heiji nhe răng cười – Tớ chỉ nghĩ cậu sẽ thích cái tên đó thôi.

Rồi cậu thám tử da đen lại xuống giọng

- Ê Kudou, bày kế cho tớ đi! Chẳng lẽ để nàng giận mãi?

- Vụ này tớ cũng đâu có rành rẽ gì đâu mà hỏi tớ – Shinichi gãi đầu.

- Thế cái lần "đi bên hồ" đó cậu làm lành với Ran thế nào? Chỉ cho tớ vài mánh để tớ còn biết chứ.

Shinichi cười ha hả, đang định trả lời tiếp thì chợt nhận ra trường đã bắt đầu tập trung. Cậu gọi luôn hai cô gái đứng thủ thỉ tâm tình với nhau (Cùng một vấn đề)

- Tạm ngừng nói chuyện, bọn mình vào tập trung đi!

- Ê Tantei-kun, cậu định bỏ rơi tôi hả?

- A – Shinichi mừng rỡ reo lên – Kaitou, tụ đủ mặt nhân tài rồi! Hì, ta vào trường thôi.

**Sân trường.**

Shinichi ngáp dài, Heiji dụi mắt, Kaitou liếc đồng hồ. Cả ba cùng thốt lên một câu

- Ông hiệu trưởng dài dòng!

Tên da ngăm quay sang Shinichi và Kaitou (Hiện tại 2 nàng đều ngồi chỗ khác), tóm tắt lại chuyện cho Kaitou và khẩn khoản xin lời khuyên.

- Cậu hỏi tớ cái lần đi bên hồ hả? – Shinichi đưa tay lên đỡ cằm – Lần đó tớ và Ran cùng nghe được bài "Amazing Grace" một cách vô cùng tình cờ.

- Vậy thì chàng da đen của chúng ta không theo được rồi. – Kaitou cười – Dạo này thần may mắn có còn mỉm cười với cậu ta nữa đâu.

- Thế còn lần ánh trăng… – Heiji hỏi, giọng tràn trề hi vọng.

- Ran đứng đợi tớ. Nhưng mà chỉ là do tớ vô ý nên mới để cô ấy đợi, mà Ran hay lo cho người khác nên mới đứng đợi, chứ đụng phải Kazuha là cô ấy bỏ về lâu rồi – Shinichi nói một cách hùng hồn.

Rồi chàng thám tử quay qua hỏi Heiji.

- Tớ tưởng mình kể cho cậu nghe rồi mà, Hattori?

- Lần nào thế, tớ không nhớ – Heiji nói và bỗng nhiên trở nên ngố không tả nổi.

- Lần ở Kyoto ấy – Shinichi nói rồi thở dài – Cái tay Benkei ấy đập cậu mạnh đến nỗi không còn nhớ nổi chuyện gì hả?

Kaitou chen ngang

- Ê hai cậu, Benkei nào thế?

- À, chuyện đó cậu không biết đâu – Shinichi quay sang – Lần đó tớ đến Kyoto cùng ông bác nát rượu quý hóa và gặp anh chàng Hattori này ở đấy. Rồi xảy ra án mạng ở đó. Tớ suýt chết ở đó nếu cái tay da ngăm này không đến cứu kịp thời.

Rồi Shinichi che miệng cười

- Kuroba này, cậu có muốn biết mối tình đầu của chàng Hattori nhà ta không?

- Tình đầu?

- Chàng ở trong chùa, nàng đứng ngoài sân, chàng ngẩn ngơ nhìn nàng chơi bóng dưới gốc cây anh đào… – Shinichi tuôn một tràng như đang ngâm thơ

- Vậy thì rút cục đó là ai? – Kaitou sốt sắng

- Là "bà chằn ăn" Kazuha nhà mình chứ còn ai vào đây.

- Ớ, Kudou, sao cậu biết chuyện đó? Tớ còn chưa kể mà! – Chàng "Cựu" thám tử miền Tây trố mắt.

- À, tớ nghe Kazuha hát bài đó rồi. Cô ấy hát Ane-san thành Yome-san…

Shinichi sực nhớ ra điều gì đó

- Kuroba, cô bạn của cậu đâu rồi?

- Á, CHẾT TÔI RỒI! – Kaitou hét bằng một giọng hoảng hốt – Tớ quên không gọi cô ấy dậy đi học rồi.

Kaitou hồn vía lên mây, và càng kinh hãi hơn nữa khi nhận ra có một nguồn sát khí đằng đằng đang tiến lại từ phía sau…

- KAITOU! Cậu tính để tớ mang tiếng xấu ngày đầu tiên vào trường hả? Lại đi nhăng nhít với ai và giấu tớ đúng không? – Cô con gái ông thanh tra Nakamori đứng ngay sau lưng Kaitou, tay cầm cái chổi quét nhà.

- Aoko, hạ cái chổi xuống hộ tớ coi – Kaitou co rúm người lại – Hôm nay là ngày đầu, đừng để tớ gặp xui!

- Xí, tớ thèm vào – Aoko quay ngoắt 180 độ và đến nhập hội với Ran.

Kaitou gãi đầu, vỗ vai Heiji

- Hình như hôm nay là ngày xui xẻo của bọn mình.

- Phải đấy – Heiji gật đầu – Có mỗi tên thám tử đào hoa tốt số này là không bị làm sao.

Shinichi quay sang đúng lúc được thấy hai ông bạn lườm mình. Cậu nuốt nước bọt đánh "ực"

- S-Sao thế?

- Lại còn phải hỏi hả? – Heiji gằn giọng, rồi kéo tai Shinichi cúi xuống

- Ấy, đau, cậu có nhất thiết phải làm thế không?

- Kudou, chia sẻ kinh nghiệm đi! – Kaitou khẩn khoản – Chứ sống cùng các "bà hỏa" thế này thì làm sao bọn tớ chịu nổi.

- King nghiệm? Tớ làm gì có kinh nghiệm!

- Vậy hả? – Heiji hỏi bằng một giọng khó đoán biết

- Bọn tớ đành dùng biện pháp mạnh vậy. – Kaitou tiếp lời, giọng bí ẩn

- B-Biện pháp mạnh? – Shinichi bắt đầu lo, không biết hai ông bạn quý hóa của mình sắp làm gì.

- Loan tin thám tử lừng danh Kudou Shinichi đang có mặt ở đây – Heiji nở một nụ cười nham hiểm.

- Và bọn con gái sẽ theo cậu nhanh như cắt. Hậu quả là Ran và cậu sẽ lìa xa… – Kaitou tiếp lời với sắc mặt của quỷ sứ.

- Ấy đừng – Shinichi đau khổ – Thôi được rồi, để tớ nghĩ…

Rồi chàng thám tử giơ một ngón tay lên, Heiji và Kaitou ngỏng cổ đợi. Shinichi chuẩn bị nói…

… 30 giây…

… 1 phút…

- Ê KUDOU! – Cả hai chàng còn lại cùng hét. Ran và Aoko quay lại nhìn (Kazuha vẫn còn dỗi)

- Khổ quá, đừng giục, đã bảo là tớ không có rồi mà! – Shinichi gãi đầu, mặt mày nhăn nhó trông như vừa ở rừng về. – Phải để tớ nghĩ đã chứ!

- Nghĩ cái gì? – Ran hỏi. Trong một thoáng, Shinichi nhận thấy sắc mặt của cô bạn đang chuyển thành sắc tím

- K… Khô…

- Tính chuyện đi "cưa" phụ nữ hả? – Ran trừng mắt (dễ ghen thật!) – Không có dễ đâu nhá, tớ sẽ báo với bác Yuusaku, rồi bác ấy sẽ cho cậu biết tay! Liệu hồn đấy Shinichi!

- Ơ kìa… – Shinichi lắp bắp nói với theo nhưng Ran đã quay ngoắt lên.

Shinichi ngán ngẩm quay sang hai thằng bạn đang nhe răng ra cười.

- Sướng rồi chứ hả? – Shinichi thở dài – Giờ thì tha hồ mà kinh nghiệm nhá, kinh nghiệm làm cho phụ nữ… dỗi!

- Há há, giờ chúng ta cùng cảnh ngộ rồi! – Heiji nhe răng. Shinichi dứ nắm đấm và cậu chàng thôi ngay tắp lự.

- Nhưng mà… – Kaitou nhăn nhó – Bây giờ mình làm sao? Các nàng dỗi hết rồi.

- Họp bàn chiến thuật khẩn cấp chứ còn sao – Shinichi hất mặt – Chiến thuật cứu cháy.

Rồi chàng thám tử cười

- Tớ là ông thần gây họa còn cậu là ông thần gây đổ vỡ tình cảm Hattori nhỉ? Trước lúc cậu đến thì có sao đâu.

- Vớ vẩn! – Heiji hỉnh mũi, hếch mặt lên. – Chỉ tại cái hạng không biết tâm lý các bà các cô như cậu nên mới gây tai họa hôm nay.

Kaitou cười sằng sặc:

- Nói như thật ấy!

- Không thật thì giả chắc. – Heiji tiếp tục thuyết giáo – Với các bà các cô cậu phải có một tình yêu chân thật, có hiểu không?

- Thì tớ chả chân thật đây thôi! – Shinichi gãi đầu

Heiji nheo mắt

- Tớ không nói cậu, mà tớ nói chàng trộm đang ngồi đây cơ.

- Ê, đừng có vơ đũa cả nắm – Kaitou giãy nảy – Cậu bảo tớ không chân thật á?

Shinichi cuối cùng cũng hiểu tên da đen định nói gì:

- Ừ, đúng rồi, tình yêu của cậu hổng phải tình yêu chân thật mà là tình yêu chân…

- Chân thành hả? – Kaitou liếm môi

- Không, là tình yêu chân giả! – Shinichi phá ra cười.

Kaitou mặt mày đỏ lựng. Hai tên thám tử thì ôm bụng cười lăn bò càng. Chàng siêu trộm nhìn cảnh đó, tức quá hét lên:

- Im, im hết đi! Bạn bè xỏ lá nhau kiểu đó đấy hả?

- Chả biết ai xỏ lá ai đâu!

Kaitou hứ một cái và quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Và tiếng hứ đã kết thúc buổi sáng đầu tiên tại đại học của chúng nó.


	2. Vấn đề đầu tiên

**Vấn đề đầu tiên: Trọ hay ký túc xá?**

Chuyện thật là rắc rối.

Rắc rối đầu tiên đến ngay sau khi bọn chúng nó làm lành với nhau.

Bọn nó được thầy giám thị dẫn đi xem phòng ký túc xá và…

Heiji đã rống lên lúc biết được phòng bọn nó như thế nào!

- Không thể thế được! – Mắt nó hoa lên – Sao mình lại phải ở cùng phòng với một thằng trộm chứ?

- Này này, chơi nhau hả? – Kaitou trợn mắt – Đây bỏ nghề trô…

Nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Aoko đang chĩa vào mình, Kaitou vội vã đổi chủ đề.

- Thế cậu nằm giường trên hay tôi nằm giường dưới?

Heiji vội vã thò tay lên sờ trán Kaitou

- Này, cậu bị ấm hả? Cậu nằm dưới tôi nằm trên thì khác gì nhau mà phải hỏi?

- Ấm cái đầu cậu ấy! – Kaitou bẻ quặt tay Heiji lại và cốc lên đầu nó.

Chuyện của hai đứa đơn giản vậy thôi, chuyện của Ran và Shinichi mới chết.

Vì bọn nó nằm cùng phòng ký túc với nhau.

Trong khi Shinichi mặt đỏ bừng bừng thì Ran vẫn ngây thơ hỏi

- Vậy tớ nằm dưới hay trên đây hả Shinichi?

- Trên… dưới… dưới… trên… trên…

- Trên hả? – Ran lại hỏi, mặt bắt đầu nhăn lại

- Chả trên dưới gì hết – Shinichi bước ra khỏi phòng – Tớ đi đổi phòng đây, không thì thuê NHÀ TRỌ!

- Nhà trọ?

Hiển nhiên đó là từ tệ hại nhất đối với một con người rỗng túi. Nhưng từ nhà trọ đối với Ran lúc này tệ hại không phải vì rỗng túi, mà là vì một lý do khác làm cô lo hơn. Nhưng cô không hiểu lý do đó là gì.

Kaitou và Heiji thò đầu ra nhìn theo Shinichi, rồi lại quay ngược đầu lại, xui xẻo đúng lúc đụng hai bà chằn.

- Kudou – kun làm sao thế Heiji? – Kazuha hỏi Heiji

- Sao cậu ấy hầm hầm bỏ đi thế kia? – Aoko thắc mắc với Kaitou

Hai tên con trai nhìn nhau rồi cùng… lắc đầu. Kaitou còn sang hơn một bậc, phán gọn lỏn

- Không biết.

Hai cô nương ngán ngẩm nhìn nhau rồi quay về phòng Ran. Kazuha quay đầu lại nguýt một cái

- Bạn bè cái gì mà chả biết cóc khô gì cả. Chán hai cậu quá.

Heiji nghe vậy tức mình, định độp lại một câu nhưng hai nàng đã biến mất sau cánh cửa phòng Ran.

Kaitou cũng vội kéo tay Heiji

- Đi, mình đuổi theo Kudou.

Bọn chúng bắt kịp Kudou lúc nó chuẩn bị quẹo vào hành lang phòng ông hiệu trưởng. Hai đứa đi song song hai bên, im như hến không nói năng gì. Có lẽ đó là kiểu hỏi thăm của con trai. Cả hai đứa đều rất muốn hỏi: "Cậu sao vậy Kudou?"

Đi được một lúc nữa, Shinichi mở miệng phá tan bầu không khí yên lặng đến phát sợ.

- Sao, hai cậu định hỏi gì hả?

- À ừ – Đột nhiên được chính khổ chủ gỡ bí, Kaitou mừng như bắt được vàng (phải chi anh còn hành nghề thì em sẽ chuyển thành bắt được kim cương!)

- Sao chạy nhanh như chớpvậy? – Heiji huých Shinichi – Tưởng được ở cùng phòng với nàng thì cậu sung sướng lắm chứ.

Shinichi liếc Heiji bằng ánh mắt toé lửa

- Cậu đừng có suy bụng ta ra bụng người. – Kaitou đang chờ dịp trả đũa vụ bị Heiji trêu, nay thấy có cơ hội thì sướng không kể xiết, liền vội vàng chộp lấy.

Heiji cũng vội vàng độp lại

- Cậu thì biết gì. Ủa, mà cậu và nàng xa cách không thấy buồn hả?

- Lại tính chơi đểu nhau nữa sao?

- Ai chơi đểu cậu đâu. – Heiji ngáp một cái – Sợ cậu cách xa muôn trùng thì không chịu nổi thôi.

- Đừng lo – Kaitou phẩy tay – Cô ấy và tớ chả liên quan gì đến nhau, chả việc gì mà không chịu nổi.

- Vậy mà tớ thấy cậu sắp không chịu nổi nữa rồi đấy. – Shinichi đột nhiên chen ngang.

- Sao? – Kaitou cảnh giác

- Ban nãy tớ thấy cậu nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt nam châm mãi không dứt ra được, như thể nàng là miếng sắt ấy…

- Đúng, đúng, tớ cũng thấy – Heiji bưng miệng cười – Như là H2SO4 phản ứng với C12H22O11 ấy.

Nghe Heiji xổ một tràng công thức hoá học, Kaitou gãi đầu

- Là… sao?

- Là phản ứng của H2SO4 với đường. – Shinichi giải thích – Axit sunfuric hút nước của đường, để lại các-bon, cái đó học sinh trung học nào cũng biết mà

Kaitou lại đỏ mặt. Hồi trước anh chàng thuộc loại thông minh, đến lớp đọc lướt qua quyển sách một cái là lên bảng trả lời bài ro ro. Nhưng rủi một nỗi là cứ học cái kiểu đấy xong là anh chàng quên mất biến.

- Hay là tại đêm bận đi trộm hồn các mỹ nhân nên cậu không có thời gian học? – Heiji xỏ đểu Kaitou.

- Hừ…

Câu chuyện đã khiến đường đi ngắn hơn. Cửa phòng thầy hiệu trưởng đã hiện ra trước mắt.

Lúc ba đứa con trai bày trò châm chọc nhau cũng là lúc ba mỹ nữ ngồi tâm sự

- Ra là thế – Kazuha thở ra – Vậy mà tớ cứ tưởng có chuyện gì.

- Chuyện lớn thế mà cậu nó như không – Aoko phản bác – Kudou-kun lo là đúng, người Hoa dạy "Nam nữ thọ thọ bất thân" mà.

- Là "thụ thụ" bất thân chứ nhỉ? – Kazuha thắc mắc.

- Thì "thọ" với "thụ" trong trường hợp này vẫn như nhau mà thôi.

Kazuha gật gật đầu nhưng Ran lại tự hỏi tại sao "thụ" và "thọ" lại như nhau được?

Aoko nói tiếp

- Tớ nghĩ không đời nào Kudou đi thuê nhà trọ đâu.

- Cậu đừng đùa. – Ran quay lại – Nhà cậu ta ngang nhà tỷ phú đấy. Ông bố viết truyện có tiền nhuận bút thì ông con quý tử ôm hết còn gì.

- Vậy hả?

- Chứ còn sao nữa.

Thế là từ hỏi han chuyện ông thám tử, ba cô nương quay qua nói về tài chính gia đình ba ông tướng.

Shinichi đẩy Heiji lên gõ cửa. Cu cậu quay lại lườm một cái rồi tiến lên. Nhưng vừa lúc Heiji đưa tay định gõ thì cửa phòng bật ra, trúng mũi anh chàng.

****************************Thầy hiệu trưởng đi ra thấy ba cu câu đang đứng trước cửa thì mừng rơn, vẫy vẫy tay.****************************

- Ba em, mang cái này đi dán lên bảng tin trường cho tôi.

- Nhưng mà thưa thầy – Shinichi gãi đầu

******- Đi đi! – Thầy hiệu trưởng khoát tay******

****************************B****************************ọn nó ngán ngẩm ôm đống giấy đi quanh trường. Một lúc sau, khi cả ba đứa đã bở hơi tai ra rồi, Shinichi mới trình bày được vấn đề.

- Thầy có xếp hai em ở cùng phòng với nhau đâu nhỉ. – Thầy hiệu trưởng gãi đầu.

- Ủa, vậy thì…

- Thầy xếp em ở cùng Hakuba mà.

Shinichi thở ra

- Thấy chư… Gì cơ ạ? Ai cơ?

- Hakuba Saguru. Cậu thám tử sang du học bên Anh ấy. Cậu ta về tháng trước và xin vào đây học. Còn em Ran, tôi xếp ở cùng em Suzuki cơ mà nhỉ?

- Dạ, thầy cho em hỏi phòng của Saguru và Suzuki ở đâu ạ? – Shinichi nhã nhặn hỏi còn sau lưng hắn, Kaitou và Heiji đổ mồ hôi như tắm.

Cầm tờ chỉ dẫn, Shinichi khoanh tay trước ngực, hỏi

- Thế nào đây?

- Ừ thì… – Kaitou ấp úng

- Thật ra là… – Heiji gãi đầu

- Bọn tớ năn nỉ thầy hiệu phó tráo phòng cho cậu – Cả hai tên cùng kêu lên. Bọn nó không chịu nổi vẻ mặt sát khí của Shinichi. – Để cho vui thôi mà.

Hai đứa lấm lét nhìn nhưng Shinichi chỉ thở dài

- Hai cậu làm tớ suýt mất tiền oan. Nhưng sao tớ lại phải ở cùng phòng với tên Saguru đó nhỉ.

Hắn lắc đầu, đẩy cửa bước vào và chuẩn bị tinh thần tiếp tên thư sinh đáng ghét. Nhưng ít ra ở cùng Hakuba sẽ không bị mất kem đánh răng.


	3. Vấn đề thứ hai

**Vấn đề thứ hai: Tên bạn cùng phòng dễ ghét**

Vậy là hôm nay nó chính thức chuyển sang ở cùng tên thư sinh Saguru. Không hiểu sao nó toàn nhầm thành Subaru rồi đọc luôn thành Suguru. Nhắc đến Subaru, nghe đâu anh chàng bắt đầu tăm tia Shiho, nhưng mà rồi cũng chỉ công dã tràng mà thôi, nàng ác cảm với chàng quá mà, dù chàng đẹp trai lịch lãm phong độ không khác gì trong phim.

Kaitou và Heiji cùng chung phận chịu phạt vì dám lừa tên bạn mình. Bọn nó ngồi xin lỗi lia lịa, lại còn xin lỗi trước mặt các nàng nữa chứ. Nếu không vì nể nghĩa cũ thì Shinichi đã bắt hai tên kia bò quanh nhà.

Hakuba nghe tin Shinichi đến ở cùng chỉ ậm ừ

- Sao cũng được.

Shinichi cũng chả ưa Hakuba lắm. Cái kiểu thư sinh lịch lãm làm cậu chàng hơi hãi. Và những gì xảy ra sau này càng khiến Shinichi khó chịu hơn.

Như một hôm, trời nóng như hun, vừa đạp xe ngoài đường về, Shinichi đã chui tọt vào phòng. Chả là nó để chai nước đá trong tủ lạnh. Nhưng khi thò tay vào, cu cậu quờ quạng mãi mà không thấy đâu.

Hakuba nhìn thấy nhưng không nói gì. Vậy là Shinichi đi lại quanh quẩn, nửa muốn ngồi lại nửa muốn đi lấy chai nước mới. Lúc ngồi phệt xuống giường, cái vỏ chai nhựa lăn lông lốc từ trong gầm giường nó ra. Shinichi ngỡ ngàng cầm cái chai lên. Lúc đó Hakuba mới mở miệng nói đúng một câu

- Trời nóng nên tôi uống hết rồi.

Làm anh chàng thảm tử miền Đông tức ói máu nhưng chả biết làm gì. Muốn bắt tên thư sinh đi mua đền nhưng nhìn cái mặt là đã không muốn nói chuyện gì nữa rồi.

Và kiểu xưng hô của Hakuba cũng thật kỳ cục. Chả bao giờ xưng tớ, chỉ độc một chữ tôi như có con chíp gắn trong miệng.

Nhưng vẫn chưa bằng lần tên thư sinh xỏ Shinichi một vố đau điếng.

Hôm đó, lớp bọn nó kiểm tra. Lẽ dĩ nhiên là bọn nó làm bài trơn tru, bút chạy sột soạt qua lại trên giấy. Nhưng khi chỉ còn đúng một bài dễ ợt ra đó thì Hakuba lại ngồi ngậm tăm, cứng đơ như tượng. Thầy giáo thấy vậy lạ lắm nhưng không hỏi, còn Shinichi thì chốc chốc lại quay sang liếc.

- Bài hình. Dễ vậy mà sao không làm? – Nó tự hỏi.

Một lúcsau, Hakuba lại bắt đầu loay hoay với hai cây bút. Shinichi suýt phá ra cười khi phát hiện ra vấn đề: Hakuba quên mang thước kẻ.

Lòng nhân ái nổi lên, Shinichi thò cây thước sang

- Này, dùng đi thư sinh.

Phớt tỉnh cú đá móc, Hakuba đón lấy cây thước, gật đầu nói:

- Cậu đúng là tốt bụng, như Quan âm bồ tát vậy.

Shinichi phổng mũi to hết cỡ. Nhưng câu sau lại khiến cu cậu muốn đâm đầu vào tường

- Cậu biết không, chỉ khi đã tới cõi Niết Bàn mớiđược thành Quan âm thôi đấy.

Trời ạ, nó vậy khác gì bảo rằng Shinichi đã chết. Cu cậu lầm bầm.

- Biết thế mình đưa hắn cái thước hỏng.

- Hỏng thì tôi vẫn dùng được tốt. – Hakuba nhơn nhơn

Kaitou nghe thấy đoạn đối thoại của hai đứa nó liền cười hi hí. Nó đi bô bô với Heiji, hai đứa cùng nở nụ cười nham hiểm.

Lúc tan tiết, Kaitou và Heiji đứng tấu hài ở ngay cửa lớp. Kaitou đứng dựa lưng vào cửa, giả giọng Shinichi:

- Ê, tôi cho cậu mượn nè.

- Ừ, cám ơn, cậu đúng là tốt bụng – Heiji nhép miệng theo giọng của Kaitou, đáp trả – Như là Quan âm Bồ tát vậy.

- Có gì đâu, có gì đâu – Kaitou phẩy phẩy tay

- Cậu biết không, chỉ khi đã tới cõi Niết Bàn thì mới được thành Bồ tát thôi đấy.

Bọn bạn cùng lớp đi qua cười hi hí.

Hakuba đi qua chỉ ngáp dài.

Shinichi đi qua liền quay lại tung cước, suýt trúng Heiji. Cu cậu liền sổ tiếng Anh.

- Watch your step, baka!

- Then you stop the stupid comedy that you're acting, fools! – Shinichi cũng tức giận độp lại

- Thật tình, hai cậu là người Nhật hay người Tây hả? – Kaitou xen ngang

Shinichi phẩy tay rồi đi mất.

Nhìn thì có vẻ Heiji và Kaitou rất hoà hợp, nhưng thực tế lại ngược lại. Ngày nào hai cu cậu cũng cãi nhau như hàng tôm hàng cá.

Một hôm, Kaitou gọi điện cho Kazuha. Cô nàng nghe điện một cách ngây thơ.

- Alô?

- Kazuha hả, tối 8 giờ ra cổng trường đợi tớ nhé, thế nhé, tạm biệt!

Kaitou dập máy rồi cười một mình như tên điên. Còn Heiji không biết gì cả, vậy là sáng hôm sau bị nàng sạc cho một trận, và câu đầu tiên cu cậu rống lên là:

- KAITOU!

Vậy là cu cậu quyết định chơi xỏ.

Ngày hôm sau Heiji viết thư đút dưới khe cửa phòng Aoko. Chả là cả năm trời anh chàng tập bắt chước chữ người khác, giờ viết giống không chê vào đâu được.

Cũng như Kazuha hôm trước, tối đó Aoko trồng cây cả tiếng ở cổng trường mà không thấy ai. Vậy là hôm sau nàng đùng đùng xách tờ giấy vật chứng chìa ra trước mặt Kaitou, hét lên:

- Cái gì đây? Hôm qua hẹn tớ mà sao không đến hả, cậu có biết giờ đó tớ phải ngồi học rồi không?

Kaitou chả hiểu mô tê gì cả, tự nhiên thấy chữ mình đập bộp vào mắt mà rõ ràng không phải do mình viết. Cu cậu đau đớn kêu lên

- Làm gì có…

Nhưng không cần dài dòng, Aoko đã đi lấy chổi. Heiji ngồi cạnh liền giả tảng lẩm bẩm

- Cầu mong đợt này Kaitou sống sót ở cùng chúng con. Cậu ấy "ở hiền gặp lành", trời đừng bắt tội, tội nghiệp lắm.

Kaitou chỉ biết nghiến răng ken két.

Nhưng hai đứa không như Shinichi và Hakuba. Hai đứa chỉ biết diễn trò trêu bọn nó thôi. Mặc cho bọn con gái can ngăn, ngày nào hai cu cậu cũng đứng diễn trò trêu bọn nó trước cửa lớp. Cho đến một hôm hết chịu nổi, Shinichi đùng đùng về phòng hỏi tội Hakuba.

- Tại sao cậu cứ phải trêu tôi vậy hả?

- Đơn giản như đan rổ – Hakuba thản nhiên – Tôi rất hay trêu những người tôi thích… nghĩa đen nhé!

Mặt Shinichi lập tức đỏ ửng màu cà chua chín. Lẽ nào hắn… thích mình? Lẽ nào hắn…

- Đùa thôi! – Hakuba bỗng phá lên cười – Cậu tưởng tôi thích cậu theo cái kiểu đó hả? Đừng có suy bụng ta ra bụng người.

Shinichi nghe vậy lập tức trở nên ngố không thể tả. Rồi từ màu đỏ cà chua mặt anh chàng chuyển sang màu tím hoa cà và rồi tím hẳn. Anh chàng thét lên be be:

- Ai suy bụng ta ra bụng người hả?

Kaitou lúc đấy đang đi ngang, nghe tiếng thét liền giật bắn. Xoa xoa cái vết đỏ hình năm ngón tay bên má trái (vì Aoko không tìm thấy chổi nên quay ra sử dụng Ngũ trảo thần công), cu cậu lẩm bẩm

- Ai suy bụng ai nhỉ?


	4. Vấn đề thứ ba

**Vấn đề thứ ba – Cuộc tranh đua của 5 anh chàng**

Vậy là chuyện của Hakuba xong xuôi ổn thoả. Nhưng cũng chả ổn thoả được bao lâu vì các cô gái bắt đầu ganh đua các chàng trai của mình.

Đầu đuôi là do Sonoko.

Nói đúng hơn, đầu đuôi là do Sonoko tung tẩy mang tấm ảnh chụp cùng anh Makoto đi khắp nơi. Anh chàng vừa về đã bị kéo đi chụp ảnh.

Ran biết chuyện chỉ tủm tỉm, còn Kazuha và Aoko xúm vào trêu

- Chà, phong độ ghê nhỉ. – Aoko trầm trồ

- Tớ nhượng lại Heiji cho cậu nhé Sonoko. – Kazuha cười cười – Da hắn còn đen hơn da anh Makoto này mà.

- Tớ không nhượng Hattori-kun đâu – Sonoko tủm tỉm – Tớ muốn nhượng Kudou của Ran kìa.

- Ơ cái cậu này – Nghe nhắc đến mình, Ran giật thót.

Đúng lúc đó cánh đàn ông đi đến, có cả Makoto tò tò đi theo. Chả là hôm nào bọn nó cũng hẹn học nhóm cùng nhau vào khoảng 2 giờ chiều. Hôm nay bọn nó dẫn cả "bạn trai" của Sonoko đi theo.

Heiji đang đưa tay gõ cửa, nghe thấy hai chữ "nhượng lại" thì đứng yên nghe ngóng. Rồi đột nhiên Shinichi hắt hơi. 4 cô nàng liền dừng lại, dỏng tai nghe ngóng.

Hakuba vội giả ho khù khụ, rồi lấy giọng khàn khàn nói

- Oda, cho tớ mượn cái khăn

Kaitou được dịp trổ tài

- Đã bảo đừng đi dầm mưa mà không nghe, giờ thì sướng chưa? Khăn này.

Bọn nó vừa nói vừa giả bộ đi xa dần. Bốn cô nương lại yên tâm ngồi tám, không hề biết cánh đàn ông đang rón rén quay lại.

Áp sát tai vào cửa, Shinichi căng vành tai hết cỡ, nghe ngóng. Bọn Heiji đứng bên cạnh căng thẳng nhìn cu cậu.

Và bọn nó phát hoảng lên lúc mặt Shinichi chuyển sang đủ các gam màu, và cuối cùng nó dứng lại ở màu trắng. Cu cậuvội vàng đứng dậy, rít lên khe khẽ

- Rút! Rút!

Bọn nó đi như chạy, đi đúng phương châm "Đi không dấu, đi không ồn, đi hơn cả ninja". Và thật may, khi mấy chàng vừa đi khuất sau hành lang cũng là lúc các nàng thò đầu ra.

Mấy tên nam nhi túm tụm ngồi trong phòng Hakuba. Shinichi thở dốc một hồi rồi nói bằng giọng gấp gáp.

- Mấy bà chằn đó nói sẽ cho ta đua tài, còn bảo sẽ đến phòng thông báo…

Đúng lúc đó có tiếng gõ cửa. Kaitou hoảng hồn xỏ dép ra mở cửa. Makoto nói một câu.

- Nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo đến liền.

3 đứa còn lại gật gật. Một câu nói chí lý.

Kaitou nhìn ngay thấy Aoko lúc mở cửa ra. Cô nàng chìa ra một tờ giấy.

- Đây, cậu với mọi người đọc đi.

- Ờ, ờ! – Kaitou xanh mặt trả lời.

5 chàng trai chúi mũi vào tờ giấy. Quả đúng như Shinichi nói, đó là thông báo nội dung thi đấu.

Gửi các bậc anh tài của bọn tớ XD!

Đúng 8 giờ tối nay tập trung ở phòng Ran (Vì đó là phònglớn nhất) để đua tài.

Các cậu biết nếu chốnglại thì sẽ ra sao rồi đấy.

Ký tên: S.O.R.A

5 anh chàng lập tức méo xệch mồm miệng (quên, trừ Hakuba ra). Heiji nhăn nhó.

- Lại còn ký kiểu này nữa. Sonoko, AokO, Ran, KazuhaA. Đến chịu các nường.

- Các cậu cứ như đàn bà ấy – Hakuba mở miệng chê bai

- Cậu vẫn còn lẻ bóng một mình nên không biết con đường tình yêu nó khổ thế nào thôi. – Shinichi thở vắn than dài.

- Như một người đã từng nói – Kaitou giảng giải – Bọn con gái là chúa ranh ma. Mình đi trên con đường đến trái tim nàng là thể nào cũng đạp phải hơn chục cái bẫy chứ chẳng chơi.

Mọi người trố mắt nhìn Kaitou. Cu cậu nhún vai

- Sao? Tớ đã bảo đấy là của người khác nói mà.

- Thế thì tôi đâu có liên quan – Hakuba ngáp dài – Còn chưa có cô nào lọt vào mắt hung của tôi cơ mà

- Chưa cô nào lọt vào mắt cậu hay cậu chả lọt được vào mắt cô nào? – Kaitou xiên xỏ

- Xin lỗi nhé, phong cách của tôi chả ai theo được đâu. Ối người cứ phải dõi theo từng bước tôi đi kia kìa.

Rồi Hakuba liếc lên đầu Kaitou

- Chứ ai theo quả đầu "hoành tá tràng" như cậu!

Shinichi thở ra

- Cậu làm tớ nhớ đến Shiho đấy. Giờ cậu ấy 20 tuổi rồi.

8 giờ tối hôm đó, lũ con trai kéo sang địa điểm thi đấu, lếch thếch theo sau là Hakuba. Anh chàng thỉnh thoảng lại ngáp dài. Trước khi đi anh chàng vẫn còn mở miệng chê:

- Mấy người cứ riu ríu thế, bị cưỡi lên đầu là phải.

Vì thế nên trách nhiệm cao cả và vinh quang là đi gõ cửa bị đùn cho cu cậu. Liếc xéo bọn Shinichi, Hakuba tiến lên gõ ầm ầm vào cửa.

Ran mở cửa ra, Hakuba liền dùng ngay bộ mặt ngây thơ nhất.

- Tên Shinichi làm đấy.

Cô nàng bèn lia ánh mắt dao cạo của mình sang đối tượng mới. Shinichi đau khổ nhìn Ran, bụng nghĩ thầm "Của khỉ tên Hakuba"

3 đứa, trừ anh Makoto riu ríu bước vào. Hakuba thấy vậy lại ngứa miệng chành choẹ

- Sao đi như ăn trộm thế hả các quý nương?

Bị đụng nỗi tự ái, cả 3 liền đứng thẳng dậy và đi như động đất vào phòng.

Kazuha đứng lên, trịnh trọng nói

- Bây giờ cuộc đua tài chính thức bắt đầu. Xin mời Suguru

- Tên tôi là Saguru! – Hakuba chen ngang còn Shinichi huých vào vai Heiji, ý bảo tên Saguru này chả lịch sự với phụ nữ tí nào.

- Xin lỗi, Saguru-kun ngồi vào ghế giám khảo đi ạ – Kazuha nói lại với giọng hơi bực bội.

Sonoko đứng lên tuyên bố nốt

- Sau đây là phần 1, thi… hát! Mời thí sinh đầu tiên, Kudou Shinichi!

Thí sinh đầu tiên đứng lên, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm vì cu cậu chắc mẩm một tên mù nhạc như mình sẽ bị loại ngay từ vòng gửi xe.

Cu cậu hắng giọng chuẩn bị hát nhưng Ran đưa tay ngăn lại

- Khoan, giám khảo ra đề.

Shinichi liếc xéo Hakuba. Anh chàng vắt chân lên bàn và phán

- New Divide của LP đi!

Shinichi lập tức ngay đơ cán cuốc. Bảo nó hát bình thường còn chưa xong, giờ vừa hát vừa rống thì chắc đột tử. Nhưng không muốn mất mặt nên anh chàng đành phải hát. Hát xong Shinichi cúi gằm mặt xuống, hình như đang tìm cái lỗ nẻ nào đó để chui xuống.

Ban giám khảo chấm điểm theo thứ tự SORA là: 4,5,2,5. Cả bọn trố mắt nhìn Ran nhưng nàng chỉ nhún vai.

Phần thi tiếp theo diễn ra như tấu hài.

- Giọng Heiji cao quá, chói tai! – Kazuha phán

- Kaitou, ai cho cậu giả giọng Koshi Inaba thế? – Aoko đưa tay lên mặt (A/N: Koshi Inaba là ca sĩ hát chính nhóm B'z)

Riêng Sonoko thì vỗ tay bôm bốp.

Phần thi tiếp theo diễn ra. Mỗi đứa được phát một tờ giấy. Ve vẩy tờ giấy trên tay, Kaitou hỏi

- Thi gì đây?

- Thi vẽ!

- Ôi mèn ơi! – Heiji ôm đầu

Bọn nó hì hụi vẽ 15 phút rồi nộp ban giám khảo. Một lúc sau, số điểm là: Heiji-5; Kaitou-6;Makoto-8;Shinichi-7

Heiji rên lên lần thứ 2 trong vòng 15 phút vừa rồi

- Sao chỉ được có 5 điểm?

- Than vãn gì, vẽ xấu như vậy, 5 điểm là tốt rồi đấy! – Kazuha tạt cả gáo nước lạnh vào mặt Heiji. Anh chàng lập tức xìu như bún.

Phần thi cuối cùng đến. Cả bọn hồi hộp nghe thánh chỉ của Ran. Ai dè "thánh chỉ" chỉ có đúng một câu:

- Thi tài năng, thách đấu với đối thủ phần tài năng của mình.

Kaitou liền giành suất thi của Heiji.

- Tớ, tớ đấu với Kudou! Xem cái mặt thám tử của hắn có còn…

- Còn sao? – Shinichi đưa mắt sang đối tượng

- Còn… minh mẫn không! – Kaitou thấy ánh mắt bừng bừng lửa đạn của Shinichi liền vội vàng sửa ngay câu nói định tung ra.

- Khỏi cần, tớ cá là tớ vẫn còn đủ minh mẫn để biết cậu giấu thư tình định viết cho Aoko ở đâu – Shinichi nói mát. Mặt Kaitou lập tức đỏ bừng bừng

- Tên kia!

- À còn nữa, tớ còn biết chỗ tiền cậu để dành để mua nhẫn cầu hôn ở đâu cơ…

- Thôi, thôi, rút lui vô điều kiện! – Kaitou đau khổ kêu lên – Cậu ta thắng!

Heiji nhìn Makoto.

- Giờ còn lại "công tử của những cú đá" và mình rồi. Haiz, ai cho mượn cái gậy cái, ngắn khoảng bằng thanh shinai thôi.

- Thôi, hôm nay anh không có tinh thần đâu – Makoto đưa tay lên – Anh cũng rút lui vô điều kiện.

- Sao cơ? – Sonoko ngạc nhiên

- Hôm trước anh bị trật chân, giờ không được đấm đá gì hết.

Shinichi đứng lên, vứt cho Heiji cái mắc áo đã được tháo ra và duỗi thẳng

- Để xem kendo có trị lại được đấu kiếm phương tây không.

Rồi anh chàng hét

- Kyaaaa… phòng vệ đi!

- Ơ kìa, cái này thì làm sao mà đánh được! – Heiji đang nói dở thì bị xiên một nhát vào vai.

- Cậu chơi đểu hả – Heiji đứng lên – Đểu này…

Rồi nó xông đến, nhưng chưa kịp đánh Hakuba đã ngăn lại

- Thôi khỏi đánh nữa, trâu bò đánh nhau ruồi muỗi chết, thằng nông dân đứng bên cạnh lại chả được cái ích lợi gì.

Rồi cu cậu ngáp dài.

- Làm ơn về phòng đi, mai tôi có bài khảo sát. Hình như các cậu cũng phải làm cơ mà nhỉ?

Bọn Shinichi lập tức tái xanh mặt

- Thôi chết, mình quên mất. Tiểu đội MT, rút quân! – Shinichi dập 2 chân lại và nghiêm trang nói, rồi bọn nó ào ào chạy ra khỏi phòng.

- MT là gì nhỉ? – Sonoko thắc mắc

- Tôi nghĩ đó là "Meitantei" và "Thief" – Hakuba nói trước khi rời khỏi phòng.

Điều mà cả lũ con trai không hề biết từ giờ phút đó cho tới lúc Hakuba có bạn gái là Sonoko đã ngồi ghi lại tất cả cuộc thi tài của bọn nó và máy quay. Câu chuyện về cái đoạn phim đó ra sao thì sau này sẽ biết…


End file.
